Sezon 1
|pierwszy_odcinek = 3 października 2004, Pilot|ostatni_odcinek = 22 maja 2005, One Wonderful Day|odcinki = 1. » 2. Lista odcinków |w_roli_głównej = Teri Hatcher Felicity Huffman Marcia Cross Eva Longoria Nicollette Sheridan Steven Culp Ricardo Antonio Chavira Mark Moses Andrea Bowen Doug Savant Jesse Metcalfe Cody Kasch Brenda Strong James Denton |hasło_reklamowe = „Każdy ma trochę brudnej bielizny.”|region_1 = 20 września 2005|region_2 = 10 października 2005|region_4 = 28 listopada 2005|oglądalność = 23,7 mln 24,13 mln|kanał = ABC}}Sezon 1 '''rozpoczął się 3 października 2004 roku na kanale ABC, odcinkiem ''Pilot. ''Sezon zdobył średnio 23,7 miliona widzów, klasyfikując się jako czwarty najczęściej oglądany serial telewizyjny w amerykańskim sezonie telewizyjnym 2004 - 2005. Zakończył się 22 maja 2005 roku. W Polsce natomiast premiera serialu rozpoczęła się 1 sierpnia 2005 roku, a zakończyła 21 stycznia 2006 w telewizji Polsat. Opis sezonu Akcja rozgrywa się w małym miasteczku, który mieści się w USA. Pierwszy sezon serialu opowiada historię Mary Alice Young, gospodyni domowej, która popełniła samobójstwo. Jej cztery najbliższe przyjaciółki: Susan, Lynette, Gabrielle i Bree pragnęły dowiedzieć się, co skłoniło Mary do popełnienia samobójstwa. Przy porządkowaniu jej rzeczy, znajdują tajemniczy list adresowany do Mary. W liście znajduje się groźba. Poza próbą rozwikłania zagadki, kobiety zmagają się z problemami życia osobistego. Sezon porusza wiele tematów, jakimi jest romans, tajemnica, przestępczość, zdrada, gwałt, homoseksualizm, morderstwo czy sadomasochizm. Obsada sezonu '''Główna obsada Gościnnie Lista odcinków Odcinki specjalne Produkcja Marc Cherry napisał scenariusz dla pilota Gotowych..., a jego agent wysłał go do sześciu telewizji, takich jak:(CBS, NBC, Fox, HBO, Showtime i Lifetime). Wszystkie stacje nie zgodzi się na taki scenariusz. Po tym, jak Cherry zmienił część pilota i przekazał go ABC, dyrektorzy sieci byli pod wrażeniem, dlatego też stacja zamówiła 13 odcinków. Filmowanie na sezon rozpoczęło się około marca 2004 roku w Los Angeles Universal Studios Colonial Street. Oglądalność i recenzje Pilotażowy odcinek zdobył aż 21,64 milionową widownię, zajmując pierwsze miejsce w swoim przedziale czasowym o 21.00. Była to bowiem najczęściej oglądana premiera w telewizji ABC od 1996 roku. Od wyemitowania trzech odcinków Gotowych... ''zdecydowano się zakupić serial na cały sezon. W amerykańskim sezonie telewizyjnym 2004 - 2005 ten serial zdobył 4 miejsce na 156 programów. Robert Bianco dał sezonowi 4 gwiazdki na 4, nazywając to „''niesamowicie oryginalnym, energicznie dorosłym i całkowicie zachwycającym” serialem. Tim Goodman uważał, że Gotowe... '' to ''genialnie pomyślany i nieustannie rozrywkowy nowy dramat. Matthew Gilbert skomentował, że seria miała „''cudowną elastyczność tonalną''”. Peter Schorn uważał, że pierwszy sezon był „''błogosławiony atrakcyjną obsadą, ostrym pisaniem i własną modną atmosferą'' Schorn dał sezonowi 9 punktów na 10. Niektórzy krytycy nie byli jednak tak entuzjastyczni. Przeglądając wydanie DVD tego sezonu, Dalton Ross nadał mu ocenę B+, wybierając ''Pilota, „Who's That Woman?”, „Guilty”, „Children Will Listen” ''i finał sezonu ''„One Wonderful Day” jako najlepsze odcinki oraz „''Suspicious Minds”, „Your Fault” i „Love is in the Air''” jako najgorsze. Heather Havrilesky uznała, że po kilku odcinkach „te mroczne życie kobiet nie tylko szybko przemieniło się w stereotypy, ale aktorstwo jest wymuszone i przepełnione, opowieści są szalenie nierealistyczne, kierunek utknął w jakimś niezręcznym miejscu , a lektor jest tak zgryźliwy i tak żałośnie naśladujący ,,Seks w wielkim mieście, że cały sezon jest prawie nie do oglądania.'''' Nagrody Fakty * Postacie takie jak Susan Mayer, Lynette Scavo, Bree Van de Kamp i Gabrielle Solis są jedynymi, którzy fizycznie pojawiają się w każdym odcinku sezonu. Mary Alice Young jest lektorem dla wszystkich 23 odcinków i jest fizycznie widoczna w 5 z nich. * W 1 sezonie wydano 2 odcinki specjalne: Oprah Is The New Neighbour oraz Sorting Out The Dirty Laundry. *Premiera wydania polskiego sezonu DVD nastąpiła 18 sierpnia 2006 roku, a w Ameryce 20 września 2005 roku. *Eva Longoria dostała rolę jako pierwsza, nie przeczytawszy całego scenariusza. *Marcia Cross ubiegała się do roli Mary Alice. *To jedyny sezon, w którym Rex Van De Kamp i John Rowland są w głównej obsadzie serialu. Wydanie DVD en:Season 1 fr:Saison 1 ro:Sezonul 1 Kategoria:Sezon pierwszy Kategoria:Gotowe na wszystko Kategoria:Sezony